A Family Affair
by charlotteprentiss
Summary: Emily returns to DC for a short visit but realises that something is missing: a family, her family. Will reaching out to her parents help her? And will an unrequited romance bloom from the depths of the BAU? EVENTUAL HOTLY!


**Hi all. Just wanted to say this is my first Fic in a while. If you read any of my older Fics and are wondering when they will be updated just drop me a message and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. Apologies in advance for any formatting errors- I have written and published this on my tablet!**

Emily dragged her suitcase through the doors into the arrivals lounge of Dulles Airport. She kept her head down as she walked through the crowd so that she accidentally didn't trample over somebody's feet as she walked towards the taxi rank.

'Going somewhere Miss Prentiss?'

She stopped in her tracks for a moment. She wasn't expecting anyone to talk to her and the voice was muffled amongst the crowd. Swallowing hard she turned around.

'Rossi!' She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her old friend.

'Emily Prentiss, boy, you haven't changed.'

'It's been a year...'

'A very long year.'

Emily shook her head in awe. 'What... What are you doing here?'

'Let me enlighten you...' He put one arm around her shoulder and took her case with the other, leading her towards the exit. 'You see, Miss Garcia likes to track the whereabouts of BAU graduates -so to speak- and when your passport number cross-referenced with incoming flights to the US, well, she couldn't help but... Meddle with your visit.'

She laughed 'Oh Pen...'

The electric doors separated and Dave took his arm from her shoulder and pointed towards her former coworkers. JJ and Penelope ran towards her, with Aaron, Spencer and Derek walking behind.

'Welcome home, Em!' Penelope squealed.

'Glad you're back!' Spencer commented.

Overwhelmed, Emily followed them to the cars that the group had come in. 'I ought to cancel my taxi reservations...'

'Cancelled' Penelope threw back with a wink.

In the car she still possessed a confused look. 'What...? What is going on? You guys are crazy!' She laughed.

'Hope you don't mind, we couldn't really stop ourselves when Garcia told us...' JJ said.

'I don't, or course I don't! Although, it does kind of ruin my surprise of turning up on your door step unannounced.'

'Sorry!'

'Uh, where are we going?'

'Well, err, your hotel reservations are cancelled too... We thought we would save you some money and we could hang out... Again, I hope you don't mind. Will has made up the spare room for you!'

'You guys are amazing.' Emily stared out of the car window, observing all the DC landmarks that she had missed while living in London.

'So why are you visiting?'

'It's Declan's birthday next week, he's turning 15.'

'Should I expect a visit from you in a few months for my birthday too?' Derek threw back from the driver's seat.

'Sorry, just a Skype session and an Amazon gift card coming your way.'

'Figures...'

'He is like a son to me... Or a nephew, or god-son...'

'I get it doll, no worries...'

It wasn't long before they arrived at the La Montagne residence. JJ had already had champagne glasses set out and a bucket of ice for the drink. 'To Emily, welcome home...' Everyone raised their glasses and knocked back the champagne. Emily too raised her glass up but placed it on the table besides her rather than downing the alcohol in one gulp.

Over the course of a few hours, her former coworkers slowly left and Emily retired to her room. She looked at her phone: 8pm. In her original plans she was now going to ring her mother to tell her she was in the city, secretly hoping that she was elsewhere -perhaps Europe- so that she didn't have to meet up with her. She sighed and put it back in her purse.

'Are you ok, Em?' JJ appeared in the doorway and put down a laundry basket.

'Yeah, Jayje, perfect, great!'

'Are you sure?'

'Honestly, yeah...'

'What's up? Need I remind you that I am a profiler now and I can totally read your lying ass?'

'You've always known when something was bothering me...'

'I guess. So what's going on? Should we have not done this?'

'Jay, it's perfect. I couldn't be more thankful. I've missed you guys! I was worried you would have forgotten about me!'

'Don't be silly' JJ reached over and hugged her. 'Garcia tracks your whereabouts -yeah, creepy, I know, Spence is always checking current affairs for London and he has been looking at jobs at Interpol -don't let him know that I told you, and Hotch has a picture of you and him on his desk from our wedding!'

'Oh I miss you guys so much, it's just that I feel a little homesick.'

'For DC? You're back now.'

'For London.' JJ had a blank expression as she listened to her friend. 'When I'm there I long to be back but when I'm here I want to be in London. There's always something missing.'

'Do you have a boyfriend in London?'

Emily laughed. 'No, and I'm sure my mother would love to hear that.' She said sarcastically.

'Em, maybe that's it.'

'What?'

'You want to see your mother!'

Emily cackled. 'You're hilarious, Jay, you really are! I have moved around the world to get away from her and my father- why would I want to see them?' She tried not to sound emotionally detached but she couldn't help it. 'It's just we've never had a good relationship, and I suppose we never will.'

'It's a shame...' JJ looked out onto the hallway where Henry ran past playing with a toy aeroplane. She sighed. 'Thought more about having kids?'

'It was never really a thought' Emily dismissed.

'You're great with kids'

'So'

'Have one'

'You're such a good mother' Emily cooed. 'I'm not having one, but maybe you should have another.'

JJ continued to look through the door where Henry was slumped against a wall trying to fix a wing back onto his toy. 'You know what?'

'-what?'

'Before you go home I will make sure you have bonded with your parents... You want your family whether you choose to admit it or not!'

**Thank you for reading. Reviews and subscriptions are always returned. CPx**


End file.
